


Naughty or Nice

by pixiealtaira



Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Kinda fluff, M/M, kinda naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: 2016 advent Drabbles prompt 1: stockingKurt just isn't going home for Christmas, he has better prospects.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Other(s)
Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871245
Kudos: 16





	Naughty or Nice

Kurt had no qualms calling his Dad and telling him no, he would not be coming back to Lima for Christmas. He had done so the year before, while he was engaged to Blaine, and dutifully gone to all the Christmas gatherings Blaine wanted to attend…the one with Tina and the one with Sam’s family which they had to drive to and the one that Rachel’s dads hosted and the one at Mr. Schuester’s and the Warbler gathering and the one at the country club his folks were members of…and Kurt had spent pretty much no time with Dad and Carole. And he spent most of the holiday annoyed because Blaine just didn’t understand that he ought to have been home with Dad and Carole. But whenever Kurt would say he was staying home, Blaine would toss a fit and usually call Carole, who would then insist he go out, so their sadness didn’t cause Kurt to be sad as well (as if he wasn’t already...honestly, sometimes he couldn’t understand anyone in Lima. Just because he wasn’t there, in Lima, didn’t mean he didn’t grieve as well.).

Anyway, he listened to his dad complain at him for a while, but when he asked what the plans were, his dad admitted that so far, they weren’t even planning to put up a Christmas Tree since his dad and Carole wouldn’t even be home until about the 21st of December. And well…Kurt simply didn’t think that that was worth going home for. If it made him ungrateful and he was displaying a not so nice attitude, well…his dad took Blaine’s side for more than three months after this last fiasco, so Kurt’s naughty and nice mental list might be skewed still a bit and he didn’t really care.

Not when he had something to stay for.

Something cute and perfectly wonderful to stay for, or rather someone who was cute and perfectly wonderful to stay for.

A long sit down in Finn’s old room after talking to Blaine at Scandals and then spending a day with Rachel yelling at him for not doing what she wanted how she wanted had Kurt reconsidering staying in Lima. Then Elliot called and drilled him on what he was doing and why and then out of the blue Cassie July called and yelled at him and told him how stupid he was being and well…Kurt did not stay in Lima. He went back to NYADA, got his work study at a Handrick’s Roving Children’s Theater (which basically went from school to school helping teachers in schools that couldn’t afford real music teachers or anyone pretty much for that matter put on programs that involved singing, dancing, and drama), and took classes at NYADA. He got a job at Callbacks, and learned to mix drinks so he could be a back-up bartender as soon as he turned 22, since the bar didn’t like just newly of age people in charge of bartending. He worked for Isabelle running weekend errands. And he reconnected with his band…and several of the guys who he’d taken Stage Combat with. Including the one who’d made Blaine so pissed off when Kurt had gone skins that one day right after he’d been cleared to go back to class after he’d been bashed.

Brock was fun and handsome and built and made Kurt’s toes curl with his kisses. He had run off frantically worried to Elliot when he realized he was interested in dating Brock, because unlike Adam, Brock wasn’t someone he could see himself with in 15 years or 20 years. Elliot chuckled and explained to Kurt that this was more the normal than the not normal and it was just fine to date and have fun without planning on forever the whole time, as long as all parties were on the same page. It was rather a new experience for Kurt, asking about relationship goals and definitions before he started seeing someone. He found he liked it…and that he understood what Adam had been trying to get him to do way back when. It made it easy to be with Brock understanding that Brock was in no way looking for a long term thing, too much of Brock’s own life was up in the air at the time for him to be thinking relationships long term. Two months later and Kurt was outright confused about why he never considered just casual dating to start off with, other than he lived in Ohio and had NOONE as an option. A conversation with his dad about his dating habits before he met his mother confirmed in Kurt the notion that this was actually more normal than not.

Brock was waiting for him at Brock’s apartment and Kurt was running a few moments late due to a late train and the call with his dad. Brock had told Kurt to just head up and that the door would be open for him.

Kurt walked into Brock’s place and was surrounded by Christmas…trees and ribbons and music and candles and lights. In the middle of the room, lit by a fake fireplace and Christmas tree lights sat Brock…naked except for white tube socks with red stripes and a stocking sitting in his lap hiding his ‘dangly’ parts from view. Kurt’s eyes traveled over the rest of the man’s gorgeous figure which was displayed for Kurt’s pleasure.

“You are overdressed.” Brock said.

Kurt laughed and started to strip down. As soon as he was in his boxers, Brock told him to wait a bit longer and to come over to sit by him.

Brock moved the stocking to Kurt’s lap.

“I know you said you aren’t planning on much in the way of decoration at the loft, but you need a stocking. So I got you one.” Brock said.

Kurt looked at the stocking in his hands. There was a pocket that said ‘Letter to Santa’ on it and several golden snowflakes were embroidered on the front. Tucked into the pocket was a silver snowflake ornament. The stocking was heavy, though and Kurt looked at Brock to see if he could explore further.

“Go ahead and look inside. My grandmother once said it was bad luck to give an empty stocking…when she brought us new ones, she always filled them with nuts and fruit.”

Kurt dumped the stocking out into his lap. It was so not filled with fruit and nuts. The filling was more along the lines of toys for good…or naughty…boys. 

With a laugh he looked up and pulled Brock into a deep kiss.

“How long till dinner?” Kurt asked.

“Dinner is small sandwiches on rolls and soup, which is in a crock-pot on low …As long as we want.”

They did get around to dinner…a bit before midnight, after putting a great many of Kurt’s new toys to use first.


End file.
